Albus Potter and the Time Turner
by writersdream1661
Summary: When a school for witches and wizards is teeming with Weasley and Potter children, nothing short of havoc is expected. Thus ensues pandemonium when James S. Potter steals his Aunt Hermione's Time Turner, and along with his cousins & siblings, is transported back in time. However, something goes awry, and the children are in a much more dangerous Hogwarts than the one they've left.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue (Part 1)

A/N: Hi! So this is set obviously 19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts... Begins the day the Weasley/Potter/Malfoy/Scamander families go to King's Cross Station to send the children off to Hogwarts. This chapter is a bit of a prologue, so you will understand the events of Albus' second year. The second chapter will begin at the beginning of their second year.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner's Bros., no copyright infringement intended. This plot is mine, however, and I own all rights to it.

(Note: I know Professor McGonagall was supposed to be retired at this point, but in this story she is not. Also, instead of being in seventh year, Victorie is in her sixth.)

Enjoy! Please comment/vote/add/follow!

This is going to become a series, if all works out how I planned, and this book (Albus Potter and the Time Turner) will be the shortest of them. I'm only planning on writing fifteen or so chapters in this book. But there will be a sequel!

xx - writersdream1661

The Potter house was alive with excitement, to say the least.

"Mum! Dad!" Young Lily Potter shouted, sliding down the hallways of the Godric's Hollow cottage.

"Yes?" Ginny Potter said, kneeling beside her youngest child.

"You promised you would let us Floo over to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's house for a little while before we leave!" Ginny sighed, knowing her daughter was correct.

"Right... Go get your brothers." This was unnecessary, as Albus and James Potter were sitting in front of the fireplace, idly waiting for their mother.

"Alright. Remember: enunciate your words, and do not pop your head out random grates! No, James, that was not funny!" Ginny added, seeing the smirk on her eldest son's face.

"Alright Mum, don't get your knickers in a twist. Number 4 Prescott Avenue!" James shouted, stepping into the flames.

Ron and Hermione Weasley lived in a small neighborhood a few miles away from the Potters. After all three children had appeared in the middle of the Weasley's living room, they dusted off the ash and tore off for the kitchen.

"Hello Aunt 'Mione!" James shouted, popping a biscuit into his mouth.

Hermione Weasley seemed hardly troubled by the three children in her kitchen, as Flooing between houses was a common occurrence in the families. "Hello dears. Hugo and Rose are upstairs." Hermione said, hardly glancing up from the thick novel she was reading.

"Do you mind if I use your office? I have some things I'd like to check in my Herbology essay for Professor Longbottom. You have some books on Gillyweed, don't you?" Hermione nodded suspiciously, fixing her dark eyes on James.

"Alright. Don't mess anything, James, mind you!" She called after the boy, who had already disappeared down the long hallway. Hermione smiled slightly, fondly reminiscing on her years at Hogwarts.

In this Aunt Hermione's office, James was very clearly not searching for a book. He was, though, searching for something else.

"It's got to be here somewhere, she couldn't have tossed it... Yes!" James grinned triumphantly, holding up a gleaming gold object.

"James? Are you- You mustn't touch that!" Rose Weasley, the eldest child of Ron and Hermione, chastised, reaching out to take the object from James.

"Come on, Rosie, don't be such a rule-follower. Live a little." James grinned, greatly resembling his grandfather in that moment.

"That is dangerous! Do you know what Time Turners do?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes in typical Weasley fashion.

"Yes, in fact, I do. I'm just borrowing it for a bit, don't worry!" James laughed brightly, slipping the Time Turner into his pocket.

"I'm going to tell Mum." Rose made to leave the room, but James stopped her with a flick of his wand.

"Oi! Rosie, don't, please! My mum will kill me! I'll put it back, see?" James made a point to drop the object back into the desk drawer.

Rose huffed, left the room, not noticing as James quickly put the Time Turner back in his pocket, smirking.

The Weasley and Potter children said goodbye to their parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Fred!" James shouted, running along the narrow corridor until he reached a compartment where a boy with bright red hair and freckles stood, grinning widely.

"Right, then." Albus Potter muttered, sitting down in an empty compartment with Rose.

"You'll be in Gryffindor, Al, don't worry." Rose assured Albus, stuffing her trunk in the rack above them. "I mean, even if you aren't, as long-"

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Rose was interrupted by a boy with blonde hair, gray eyes, and a pointed face, who the two instantly recognized as the one from the platform Ron had pointed out.

"Er, yeah." Albus scooted over, making room for the newcomer.

"You're the Malfoy boy, aren't you?" Rose said bluntly, her eyes narrowing in dislike.

Over the years, the Weasley and Potter children had heard countless stories of their parents days at Hogwarts and the many adventures they had. Many of these involved a certain Draco Malfoy, who, though Hermione feebly tried to waver their opinions, the children instantly detested.

"Yeah, Scorpius Malfoy. You're a Weasley, aren't you?" Scorpius, instead of sounding angry, was merely curious. It seemed as if he'd heard stories from his father as well.

"Yes I am. Rose Weasley. My parents are Hermione and Ron Weasley." Rose said proudly, sitting up straighter.

"I'm Albus Potter." Albus said, hoping to save the boy from Rose, who looked as though she was about to launch into an avid discussion of the Second Wizarding War.

For all of the brains Rose had inherited from her mother, she'd also received her father's lack of tact.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue (Part 2)

"My father has told me a lot about your dad. They went to school together, you know." Scorpius said conversationally, stealing a glance at Rose.

"Yes, we know." Rose replied stiffly, sniffing. She was most likely thinking of the times Scorpius' father had insulted her mother with foul words.

"Listen, I'm not my dad, Weasley, I didn't do any of those things, so if you've got something to say, spit it out!" Scorpius said angrily, crossing his arms.

Thankfully, the group was spared from Rose's retort when the compartment door slid open again, revealing twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

"Hello, Rose, Al." Lorcan nodded, accepting a hug from Rose.

"Oh, how's Aunt Luna? We haven't been by in ages!" Rose said, her eyes lighting up.

"We're all good. Who's this?" Lysander peered around Albus at Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you." Scorpius shook hands with the twins, who exchanged looks with each other.

"Pleasure. We must be going, James had something he wanted to talk to us about..." Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were once again left alone, no one uttering a single word.

"Er, what house do you want to be in?" Scorpius asked, directing his attention to Albus.

"Gryffindor! My whole family's been in there, I hope I am too..." Albus' earlier worries were once again creeping up on him, vacating the corners of his mind in favor of being front and center.

"All of my family has been in Slytherin... Personally, I don't know where I want to go." Scorpius said, looking as if he was having the same troubles as Albus.

"I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Rose said, then promptly left the compartment to change into her robes.

The train soon pulled into the station, and Albus, Scorpius, and Rose followed the other first years to Hagrid.

"Hello there! Albus Potter, aren't ye? Look just like yer dad and grandad, ye do!" Hagrid said cheerfully, causing Albus to swell with pride.

"Yes sir. You're Hagrid, aren't you?" Albus said, remembering all of the tales his father had told him of Hagrid. Personally, he was hoping Hagrid would have some interesting illegal creature in his hut this year.

"Taught yer dad back in his day! Great man, yer dad is. Yer mum, aunts and uncles too." Hagrid said proudly, returning his attention to the boats.

The three children clambered inside the boat directly behind Hagrid, and were joined by Lucy Weasley, Percy's youngest daughter. "Oh, there you are! Molly told me you all would be here somewhere..." Lucy and Rose began excitedly jabbering about their lessons.

The first years were led inside the castle and into a chamber off of what they were told was the Great Hall. "We're ready for you." A stern looking older woman said, leading the first years into the Hall, an old hat clutched in her left hand. Albus recognized the woman as Professor McGonagall, who he remembered coming to visit the family once when he was small.

Albus focused his attention on Lorcan and Lysander, who were seated at the Ravenclaw table, while waiting for his name to be called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Albus turned around, watching the blonde boy walk shakily up to the stool. The hat sat on his head for several minutes before shouting out the most unexpected thing: "GRYFFINDOR!" Many people at the Slytherin table looked shocked, especially a pug-faced girl who even let out an audible gasp. They clapped nonetheless, and the Gryffindors whooped and cheered as Scorpius sat down at the table beside fourth year Louis Weasley, another one of Albus' cousins.

Albus was lost in thought yet again, until it was his turn. "Potter, Albus." There was a great deal of murmuring in the Hall, most people remarking on how greatly Albus resembled his father, the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

"Ah, yes. Lots of ambition, brave already, I see. Honesty, good for a Hufflepuff you know. But also wit, hmm... Better be..."

"Please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Albus thought desperately.

"Not Slytherin, you say? Much like your father, you are. More difficult than your brother as well. If that's what you think, then, it better be— "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus jumped up, practically running to the Gryffindor table.

"Good job, Al." James called over the noise, clapping Albus on the back.

"Thanks." Albus couldn't stop grinning. He was already imagining the letter he would write to his parents to share the exciting news.

"Weasley, Lucy." The two boys watched Lucy be sorted into Ravenclaw, joining her older sister.

"Weasley, Rose." Albus crossed his fingers under the table, squeezing his eyes shut. The hat deliberated for several moments, and Albus saw Rose bouncing her leg nervously. He knew she'd be sorted into either either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but he hoped it would be...

"GRYFFINDOR!" Albus jumped up from his seat, shouting the loudest of them all.

"I knew you had it in you, Rosie!" Roxanne, Fred's elder sister, beamed. The Weasley-Potter clan sat down and began eating.

Albus engaged in conversation with Scorpius, who looked a little left out. He smiled at Albus as they talked about broomsticks and what position they wanted to play on the Quidditch team when they were older.

"Alright, first years follow me!" Dominique Weasley, who was one of the Gryffindor Prefects, called, leading the new students upstairs to the common room. "Boys are on the left, girls on the right. Breakfast is at six-thirty and lessons begin at eight. Night, Rose, Al." Dominique winked, then turned to rejoin her friends who were sitting by the fire.

"Did you hear the news? Quidditch Captain!" Victoire, the oldest of Bill and Fleur's children, proclaimed excitedly, showing Albus and Rose her badge.

"Great!" Albus said, though secretly in his head he was thinking how his cousin having the badge would greatly improve his chances of making the house team next year.

"Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight you two." Rose said, and the boys soon followed, entering their new dormitory.

"Goodnight Al." Scorpius said brightly, climbing into his four-post bed.

"Night Scorpius." Albus heaved a great sigh and laid down against the pillows, falling asleep immediately.

Upstairs in the third years dormitory, James Potter was far from sleep. "The question is: when to use it?" He whispered to Fred II, staring at the Time Turner in his palm, glinting ominously in the light from the wands.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lily Luna Potter rose early, and decided to talk a walk to explore the grounds before breakfast. She stayed far away from the Forbidden Forest, like her mother had warned her to, but stopped to visit with Hagrid for a few minutes. Lily was almost to the castle doors when a blonde headed, grey-eyed second year joined her.

"Morning, Lily."

"Good morning, Scorpius! Why're you up so early?"

"I fancied a walk by the lake. You?" Scorpius glanced slyly at the girl, noticing the slight skip in her step as she bounced along.

"I wanted to explore a bit. My brothers have told me loads about Hogwarts, but I wanted to see it for myself. It's so beautiful." Lily sighed, gazing around the entrance hall.

Just then, two pale blonde boys came pelting down the stairs, nearly knocking Lily down. "Oh, sorry Lily. Important business, must be going..." Lorcan said distractedly, following Lysander into the Great Hall.

Breakfast was as excellent as usual, and soon it was time for classes.

"What do we have first?" Scorpius asked, taking a last bite of scrambled eggs.

"Transfiguration!" Albus said happily, following Scorpius out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was already seated and waiting by the time to pair appeared.

"Is that everyone? Take your seats, and open your books to page sixteen. We will be learning how to transform water into other liquids."

Rose, of course, mastered the spell instantly, earning ten points for Gryffindor.

"Very good, Miss Weasley! It seems you truly have inherited your mother's talents." Rose received one of McGonagall's rare smiles and beamed happily. "Mr. Potter, let us see you do it."

Albus tried again and again, but only managed to make his glass of water explode. Finally, minutes before class was over, Albus and Scorpius both managed the spell.

"What next?" Albus was holding a handkerchief around his right hand, which had been cut when the glass exploded.

"Double Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Excellent!" Rose said, following the boys down to the greenhouses.

"Today we will be potting Mandrakes. Two people to a tray, and take a pair of earmuffs, please." Professor Longbottom winked at the Weasley-Potter children as they walked by. "Albus, Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you to write your dad and ask when he'd be next available to lecture in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

Albus nodded, and Professor Longbottom began regaling the students with stories of his second year and his firsthand experience of how useful Mandrakes were.

"Annoying little buggers, weren't they? One bloody bit me!" Scorpius held up a hand, where a large bite mark was visible.

"I find them very interesting, especially since they were used to revive students when they were our age. My mother, even." Rose sniffed, earning an eye roll from James, who'd just appeared from the dungeons.

"I swear Rosie, you're worse than Aunt 'Mione." Rose just huffed and ran to catch up with Lucy.

"Working with Mandrakes, huh? After Professor Longbottom told us about the Chamber I begged Dad to tell me where it was. Of course he didn't. Fred and I haven't stopped working on it, though."

The rest of the lessons passed by in a blur, and the second years found themselves already loaded with a mountain of homework.

"Honestly, how does Slughorn expect us to get this essay done in two days? Thirty six inches!" Scorpius moaned, slamming his Potions book shut in frustration.

"I'm already done, it really wasn't that hard." Rose said, looking up from the book she was absorbed in.

"Well obviously it wasn't hard for you, Rosie, being the child of Hermione Granger." Louis Weasley teased, flopping down beside Albus.

"Oh shut it, you." She laughed, then cast a dark glance towards the corner where James and Fred sat, their heads close together as they whispered. "What do you think they're up to? We've been back for a day and neither of them has even mentioned pranking the Slytherins. They're up to something."

"Of course they are, they're both related to the best pranksters this school has ever seen! Would you expect any different?" Victoire said haughtily, daintily perching on the edge of a large armchair.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her cousin. Although there was a five year age gap between the two girls, they did not get on well. Before any regretful comments could be made, Lily and Hugo appeared in the common room, their arms laden with books.

"Mum recommended some books from the library that would help us get a start on the year!" Hugo said brightly, dropping his pile unceremoniously into a chair.

"I can take those." Scorpius grabbed Lily's stack of books and made to carry them upstairs to her dormitory. Before he was halfway up the staircase, it transformed into a slide, and Scorpius tumbled down, books falling everywhere.

"It's enchanted. Boys can't go into the girls dormitories." Rose laughed along with everyone else.

Lily and Dominique, who had just slid gracefully down the slide, took pity on Scorpius and helped him gather up the books.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a year since James discovered the Time Turner, and Albus is entering his second year at Hogwarts. ***

It was, of course, an extremely busy September 1st at King's Cross Station. A small family of five entered an invisible barrier, where a large scarlet train was gleaming in the sunlight. A red headed girl, hardly over the age of eleven, walked beside her equally vivid haired mother, talking excitedly about her first year at school.

"Oh, Mum! I'm just so excited, I have to get Gryffindor, don't I? If I don't-"

"Yes, Lily, we all know." An older boy interrupted, rolling his eyes at his younger sister.

Albus craned his neck around the station, looking for his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. "Dad? I want you to meet Scorpius!" Albus dragged his father to where Scorpius was standing with his parents.

The boys clapped each other on the back while their fathers exchanged stiff looks.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco inclined his head slightly, his eyes looking past Harry to where Ginny was standing.

"Er, I hope you've been well." Harry surprisingly held out his hand, and Draco shook it firmly.

"You too. If you'll excuse me, I have to put Scorpius' trunk on the train." Harry nodded, and led Albus back to where the rest of the family was.

"Goodbye Lily, I love you." Albus' mother, Ginny, kissed Lily on the head and ushered her to her father.

"Lily, be careful, don't get into trouble. Rose already said she'd help you with anything you'll need. I love you." The girl followed Rose onto the train, waving out the compartment window until her parents were completely invisible through the fog.

"Albus, there's an empty compartment over here!" Albus, closely followed by Lily, Scorpius, and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, entered the compartment Rose was talking about. Over the year, Rose had grown somewhat more fond of Scorpius, but she remained very uptight and stern around him.

As Lily launched into an avid discussion of houses with Hugo, Albus settled into his seat, watching the countryside pass by outside his window.

"Honestly, what are you lot doing up at this hour? To bed with both of you!" Victoire, the newly elected Head Girl, said angrily, tossing back her long silvery blonde hair. It was past one o'clock in the morning, and James and Fred were sitting in the common room, going over what appeared to be a long list of handwritten plans.

"What're you doing up dear cousin? It is, after all, too late for a person to be up." James asked innocently, watching as the part-Veela's face turned a bright red.

"Er, I was, uh, sending a letter to Mum and Dad I forgot about earlier. This is not about me, anyway! What are these?" Victoire made to snatch up the papers, but with a flick of his wand Fred had vanished them. "I swear, if you weren't my cousins I would hex you into next week." She grumbled, watching as the boys hastily went up the stairs into their dormitory.

"That was close Freddie! You know she would've written our Mums if she'd seen what the plans were about." James whispered, retrieving the papers from where they had been magicked onto his nightstand.

"Think about what Aunt Hermione would say." The boys shuddered in unison, having been on the receiving end of their Aunt's shouting rants one too many times.

"I think we need to do it, soon. We've waited a year, gotten everything in order, done the research. It's time. Anyway, we've nearly been caught too much, one day they might actually figure it out." Fred nodded in agreement, a sudden smile lighting his face.

"You know, the Marauders and Uncle Fred would be really proud of us, I reckon." Fred said proudly. The boys had stolen the Marauder's Map from Harry in their first year, and it was the key to their pranking success.

"Definitely. Night, Freddie." "Night, Jamesie." The boys switched off their bedside lamps and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Miles and miles away in Godric's Hollow, Hermione Weasley was searching through her desk drawers frantically. "I knew he would do something- Breaking over a thousand Ministry and school rules- Endangering himself- Wrecking havoc-" Hermione muttered, giving up on finding the missing Time Turner.

Hermione went into the living room and pulled a handful of glimmering powder out of a jar. "The Potter House!"

It was the morning after the disastrous book incident, and Fred and James were out on the grounds, going over more plans before breakfast.

"The next step is to decide where we want to go. Personally, I want to meet my Uncle Fred." James and Fred were sitting by the lake, surrounded by their Time Turner plans.

"Yeah, but think about what it would be like to meet the Marauder's! They're legends! We could learn so much from them..." James became lost in his thoughts, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Oh! It's time for breakfast." James vanished the papers and jogged after Fred, who was already halfway to the castle. The boys were already seated at the table when Rose, Lily, Scorpius, Hugo, and Albus arrived, all looking extremely tired.

"I hope Mum remembered to send my eagle feather quill..." Dominique said, her eyes widening as three birds landed in front of James and Fred, all holding bright, smoking, scarlet envelopes.

"Open them now, James. It won't be that bad." Louis encouraged, those his eyes were alight with excitement.

"Open this one first. It's my mum's handwriting. This'll be the least angry one." Fred said shakily, flinching as the envelope exploded. Angelina Weasley's voice filled the Great Hall.

"FRED WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT TIME TURNER, DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN INTO? AS SOON AS WINTER HOLIDAYS ARRIVE YOU ARE COMING STRAIGHT HOME! IF YOU GET INTO ANY MORE TROUBLE THIS YEAR THAT WILL BE IT! YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

The envelope sizzled once more and burst into flames, disintegrating onto the table. The second began smoking, and this time, Albus was prepared. He clamped his hands over his ears, effectively dulling his mother's rage.

"I HAVE NEVER, EVER BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW HUMILIATED YOUR FATHER AND I WERE WHEN HERMIONE WAS FORCED TO GO TO THE MINISTRY AND REPORT A STOLEN TIME TURNER! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! IT'S BLOODY LUCKY YOUR FATHER IS ON GOOD TERMS WITH THE MINISTER AND YOU WEREN'T EXPELLED! IF YOU STEP ONCE MORE OUT OF LINE YOU ARE DONE, JAMES!"

This envelope's flames were even bigger than the previous, and the sizzling noise was ten times louder. "Aunt Hermione... Oh no... We need to go-" Before James and Fred had gotten more than a foot away from the table, the Howler exploded, Hermione's shrieking tones causing everyone to cover their ears.

"AS YOUR AUNT AND GODMOTHER, JAMES, I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW DISAPPOINTED AND DISGUSTED I AM WITH YOU! NEVER COULD I IMAGINE YOU DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I'M FACING AN INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY, AND MY JOB IS IN JEOPARDY! IF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HURT-" Hermione's voice broke off as a sob made it's way out- "I DON'T KNOW HOW I COULD HAVE LIVED WITH MYSELF! I'VE WRITTEN TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL AND SHE WILL BE CONFISCATING THE TIME TURNER! THIS IS THE MOST ASHAMED I HAVE BEEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE."

With an ear-splitting crash, the Howler shriveled up and fell to the ground, nothing more than blackened ash. Nothing was worse than Aunt Hermione being disappointed, James and Fred had learned over the years. This was, by far, the worst they'd felt in a long time.

It came to no ones surprise that a few hours later, James and Fred were called out of Potions to the headmistress' office. "I'm assuming you know why you are here?" McGonagall asked cooly, fixing her gaze on James, the obvious ringleader.

"Yes ma'am." James replied dully, slumping down in his chair.

"So where is it? The Time Turner?"

"We destroyed it." Fred said hurriedly, glancing at James, who quickly controlled his shock.

"Destroyed it?" McGonagall's mouth opened and closed many times as she comprehended what the children were telling her.

"Yes, Professor. After receiving the Howlers, we were so overcome with grief and guilt we destroyed it. We went out to the grounds, crushed it, and threw it into the lake." Fred's voice quivered in all of the right places, putting on the air of a sad, remorseful boy.

"Alright, Potter, Weasley. You may go, but you will be serving a week of detentions with Professor Hagrid, effective tomorrow." The boys left the office sullenly, but as soon they were out of earshot, James turned on Fred.

"What was that, mate? We didn't destroy it!" James hissed, looking around the corridor to make sure they were alone.

"We can't just go down now, James! We've done too much to give it all up! I say we do it tomorrow." Fred said seriously, and for once, no hint of amusement showing in his pale face.

"I agree, my dear cousin. We act tomorrow. Marauders, here we come." The boys shook hands and went back to the dormitories, all guilt forgotten in their excitement.


End file.
